


Thomas Williams and the Mythomagical World: The Secret Files

by northus17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northus17/pseuds/northus17
Summary: Personal accounts of people who met Thomas Williams explaining things that neither a mortal nor a Muggle know.





	1. Introduction

The world of magic and myth is broader than what a normal person can understand... Everything is interconnected and no one has realized that what happens on one world greatly affects the others. Let me explain to you the hidden worlds that were firstly intended to be kept secret from mortals and Muggles alike.


	2. Aaron Sharman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The camp is falling apart... we need someone strong enough to defend this place from those ancient monsters.

This is the third week of those bloody attacks. My camp has endured so much since World War II and now it is on the brink of destruction because of the monster hordes that have been attacking. Every camper has been sent home; while those with no other home except for the camp were temporarily sent to Hogwarts. The huge castle of the magic school can be seen from afar.

“I hope they were having a great time there.”

The only ones left in the camp are me and some of the staff who still wants to save the camp. The classrooms, washrooms and stables were burning. They can’t be repaired now, not yet. The greenhouses were in ruins, all plants are turned into mush. In fact, almost all the buildings at camp are destroyed.

My staff and I can easily repair them with the flick of our wands; that is what we’ve been doing since the first attacks. Since the monsters kept on attacking and destroying the buildings, we decided to not expend our magic until the attacks have finally stopped for good.

The only buildings left are the cabins and the Main House, five structures. These buildings are minor castles which were the oldest structures in the camp. They were built using ancient sorcery so one can say that they are the sturdiest buildings here.

You see, Camp Phoenix has been built centuries ago by ancient sorcerers. These sorcerers wield the Old Religion magic which is ancient and very powerful. During that time, sorcerers are being persecuted so they decided to build a minor town to protect every sorcerer in the country.

Six Old Religion sorcerers decided to build castles near each other to harbor magical people whom they favor: Jonathan Fierix, Cecilia Dragonus, Tyler Pegahorn, Emilia Wolfgang, ChristopherStaglyte, and Daniel Darnicorn. Each of their castles looks miniature on the outside but spacious on the inside; and every castle has their own form of protection.

After years, many sorcerers and magical people came to the castles to seek refuge. The castles in the town then chose a leader to organize, and Christopher Staglyte became the town captain. After two years of peace and cooperation, the Darnicorn castle got too many dark sorcerers. This led Daniel to seek power over the town and mobilized his people. War erupted in the town and many people were killed. In the end, Daniel was defeated by the other five and his castle was reduced to ruins. Christopher Staglyte died in the war and his castle was also destroyed. After the war, the remaining four took in Staglyte’s people and rebuilt his castle.

To stop any more wars from happening, the remaining four decided to disband the town and vanished. The five castles were locked down and all the sorcerers living there vanished too. New refugees, who have no other place left to go, decided to build their own town as the persecution of them became less. They founded Hogsmeade near the old town.

After many years, four young sorcerers appeared on the doors of the Fierix, Pegahorn, Dragonus and Wolfgang castle. They cleared the ruins around the old town and built many structures. Classrooms, washrooms, greenhouses and houses rose around the five castles. A huge dining hall appeared near the Staglyte castle. The four young sorcerers then entered Hogsmeade and recruited young children. They announced the establishment of a camp on the old town who would educate the children.

The camp was named Camp Phoenix and the four young sorcerers became its first teachers. Uther Fierix, Ignotius Pegahorn, Agatha Dragonus and Guinevere Wolfgang were the descendants of the four great sorcerers of the old town. They managed the children who became the first campers and taught them the New Religion sorcery. Each child were sorted and placed in the four castles: Fierix, Pegahorn, Dragonus and Wolfgang. Staglyte castle became the building of the adults. New teachers arrived in camp and they were made to stay in the Staglyte castle; the chosen camp leader and other camp officers stayed there as well.Thus the Staglyte castle was also called the Main House of camp.

Years later, New Religion sorcery declined with the death of the four and a magical school was established near the camp. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry collaborated with Camp Phoenix and they became the best educational institution in Europe.

 

“Mr. Aaron!” one of my officers shouted. “Three Questing Beasts appeared on the south of camp!”

I sighed, readied my wand, and prepared my sword. “Call in Hector and Amelia. Tell them to meet me there!” I shouted and apparited on the south of camp.

I appeared near a burning guard tower where three huge beasts are rampaging. They were animals larger than an elephant with the body of a leopard and head of a king cobra. One of them noticed me and looked at me with those cold blinding blue eyes… its black slits unmoving. It hissed and showed a mouth fenced with jagged teeth.

 _Crack!_ Two young adults arrived in my right.

“Oh, three adult Questing Beasts,” Hector exclaimed. “This is going to be hard.”

“I wished there were Mid-Religion or even New Religion sorcerers here.” Amelia muttered.

“We have no choice but to force them to retreat,” I said bitterly. “We can’t kill them.”

“Is the camp going to be closed now?” Hector asked.

“The possibility is getting clearer and clearer.” Amelia said.

“This camp is our home,” I said. “We need to save it. Let’s do this now.”

I brandished my wand and shouted a spell. It hit the tree nearest the Questing Beast staring at me. The tree turned into a large mouse which scrambled to the south. The other two Questing Beasts took chase but the one looking at me didn’t move. It kept on staring and hissing.

“Hector, Amelia; go after the other two beasts and make sure they are running away from the border.” I ordered.

“Okay,” Amelia said. “Be careful.”

Hector and Amelia disapparited as I pointed my wand at the Questing Beast.

“ _Imperio!_ ” I shouted and a greenish smoke erupted from my wand which flew to the beast.

Before the smoke reached the beast, it pounced and ran to me. “Oh crap!”

I raised my sword as the beast swiped its claws at me. Sparks flew after contact and my sword snapped into two. I disapparited just as the beast tried to bite my head. ”That was close!”

The beast roared and ran where I appeared. I shouted a spell and the earth between us were raised. The beast hit the wall and roared with irritation. It bumped its head on the wall again and it shattered. I disapparited… planning to appear behind it. As I appeared two feet behind it, the beast swiped its tail and hit me. I was thrown to a tree.

My back hit the trunk and pain shot around my back to my legs. I can’t stand! The beast turned to me and ran. “Oh crap, I guess this is my end.”

I raised my wand and shouted, “ _Avada Kedavra_!” Green light burst from my wand and hit the beast. The spell bounced away from the beast’s hide and vanished.  Ten feet… I sent my shattered sword to try and cut its feet but it was useless. Five feet… I was blacking out.

“ _Fleoge. Bregdan anwiele gefeluec!_ ” A woman’s voice rang followed by the roar of the beast.

“What was happening?” I asked myself as I blacked out.

 

I woke up inside the infirmary of the Main House. I can feel a snug bandage around my chest. I heard people talking and opened my eyes.

Amelia was talking to a white woman with curvy dark brown hair. She looks like an English middle-aged woman, those types that you could find walking through the subway as they went to work.

A laugh of a child made me look at my left. On the bed next to me was Hector tickling a young boy with the same white complexion and dark brown hair.

“So you’re awake,” Amelia remarked.

All the people in the room looked at me. “What happened?” I asked. “Where are the Questing Beasts?”

“Christine here, burned them,” Amelia said excitedly as she looked at the woman beside her. “She used Mid-Religion magic!”

I was shocked. People who wield Old to New Religion magic were very rare. Some says that those using Old and Mid-Religion magic are already extinct.

To enlighten you, there are three major types of magic that people use: High Magic, Low Magic and Religion Magic. High Magic is a form of sorcery that enables a user to cast magic using his/her hands. Low Magic, on the other hand, need magical media like wands, staffs, rings and others. High Magic and Low Magic need a specific enchantment or spells to cast magic. These types of magic are the most common used nowadays.

Religion Magic is the most ancient form of magic. It doesn’t need the use of spells or media to cast magic. It is a form of sorcery that merely commands what the wielder wants to happen. Religion magic is divided into Old, Mid and New. Old Religion is the most powerful form of magic that has no boundary. It is a completely nonverbal form of magic. Mid and New-Religion magic, on the other hand, may sometimes require verbal commands to cast magic. Religion sorcerers were observed to have their eyes glow upon casting magic.

“Then you’re a descendant of an ancient bloodline?” I exclaimed.

“I, I guess.” Christine said uneasily.

She has a kind face with startling blue eyes and her voice was beautiful and soothing.

“Where are you from?” I asked.

“We were from England,” she said. “My son and I were looking for a place to stay when we came upon your land. We saw Ms. Amelia and Mr. Hector fighting two Questing Beasts so we tried to help them.”

“Christine said that those creatures were from the ancient era,” Amelia inserted. “She became confused when I told her that these beasts came regularly to attack us. She said that these creatures don’t exist naturally.”

Christine nodded. “They were summoned, usually from the nightmares of a dead king. They’re presence is a bad omen.”

“Then I asked her about the other beasts that were attacking us,” Hector piped in. “She knows many things about them and said that they were supposed to be either rare or extinct. She called them–”

“Afanc, Shade, and Serket,” the boy beside Hector said. He has a mischievous face with sea-green eyes. His dark brown hair is untidy yet in a stylish way. “My name’s Thomas by the way. Mister, you can call me Tommy. Pleased to meet you.”

I smiled at him. “My name’s Aaron. Pleased to meet you too, Tommy.”

“There seems to be a place where they were coming from,” Christine said. “Is there any place here where plants seem to wither or the air feels dark and heavy?”

“There is,” Amelia answered. “The ruins of Darnicorn castle.”

“It’s a place where I forbid entry since anyone who entered never came back.” I said. “It’s the dark castle of the old town so these creatures may really be coming from there.”

“Then there is need to go there and investigate.” Christine said. “I can help you if you want.”

“Your help will be very much appreciated.” I replied, feeling a heavy weight in my heart lift. “We are in need of people like you right now.”

“Can I come, mummy?” Tommy asked.

“It might be dangerous,” Christine answered. “You have to stay here.”

“But I want to go too!” Tommy shouted as he put up a tantrum.

Outside, thunder rumbled and the sky darkened. We all looked outside except Tommy who looked at his mother with a crunched face.

I then saw Christine looked at his son cautiously and said, “You can just stay here and I will allow you to fight any monster that come here.”

Tommy thought of it for a while. Then, he smiled and said okay. The sky outside then gradually lightened. I was confused. If I am not mistaken, this boy had just influenced the weather!

“Are you sure,” Amelia asked.

“Hector,” I called. “Can you bring Tommy outside and ask Newton to take him to sightsee around the cabins. I think he would like that.”

“Cabins?” Tommy asked, confused.

“They were actually castles,” Hector said. “Let’s go so you can see.”

“Wow! Can I go mummy?” Tommy asked her mother.

“Sure,” Christine said. “Have fun.”

Hector brought the excited boy outside. I looked at Christine to find her having a guarded face.

“The disturbance in the weather outside,” I said. “Tommy has caused it, am I right?”

Amelia looked at me incredulously. “What are you talking about, Aaron?”

“When the boy became angry, the sky darkened.” I said. “Then he got happy and the sky returned to normal.”

“That is just a coincidence!” Amelia said with a laugh. “Surely you’re not saying–”

“What you’re saying is true,” Christine said and Amelia looked at her with shock. “I want you to trust me so I have to trust you. Since you guys are magical people, it would be better to live alongside you.”

“Can you explain to us then?” I ask.

“Thomas has the power to influence the weather,” Christina explained. “He got that ability from his father. He can call the rain to pour, conjure tornadoes, control water and the wind, and even summon a storm if he is very angry. He is still a child so he can’t control it properly. This ability is one of the reasons why we were seeking a place far from the Muggles.”

I was shocked. I have never heard of a kind of magic that can control the weather using one’s emotion! Yes controlling the weather is possible, yet there is a need for incantations. Perhaps it was because they can control the Religion magic?

“You can do this form of magic as well?” Amelia asked her.

“Yes, but I need to chant spells to do so.” Christine said. “But to Tommy, it’s like using a hand. That is why when I heard that this place is a camp and it was near a magic school, I got hope of teaching him how to control it.”

“What are the other reasons?” I asked.

Christine didn’t answer right away. She looked at me cautiously. Then, she sighed.

“You can wield the New Religion magic right?” she said to me and look at Amelia. “And you have the ability as well.”

I was shocked. How did she know? “How did you know?”

“I can feel the type of magic that you were using. The present generation of witches and wizards can wield Religion magic,” Christina said. “But because no one can teach you, you then resort to using mediums like wands and staffs.”

“Can you teach us then?” Amelia asked.

“Yes, I also hope to be a teacher here.” Christine said.

“You’re not yet answering my question,” I said seriously.

Christine looked at me, and then a knife appeared on her right hand. Amelia and I put out our wands and pointed it at her. Yet she cut her left palm and we gasped. Instead of blood, something clear came out of the wound.

“Muggles, witches and wizards possess red-colored blood,” Christine explained. “But other magical people possess other colors. Mine for instance is clear, because my bloodline is ancient who naturally wield the Religion magic.”

Amelia lowered her wand and looked at Christine curiously. “I’ve read about something like this. During the age of Camelot, humans possess four kinds of blood: clear, red, black and gold. All people with those bloods can wield magic but clear-, black- and golden-blooded humans naturally have the ability to cast magic. Clear- and black-blooded were from the magical world while golden-blooded were from the mythical.”

I knew these things as well. Yet I never realized that these bloodlines still exist!

“Does that mean Tommy has clear blood too?” I asked.

“No,” Christine said. “Only those with both clear-blooded parents can have their blood to be clear. If a clear blood combined with a red, black or golden blood, its offspring will have the colored blood.”

“Then he has red blood?” I concluded. “His father is a mortal, sorcerer or wizard?”

Christine hesitated then said slowly. “His… blood… his blood is golden.”

There was a tense silence. Amelia and I were shocked to hear this. Only mythical humans can possess golden blood… golden blood or _ichor_ is the blood of the mythical gods!

“Who is his father exactly?” I asked.

“Poseidon,” Christine replied.

“How is this possible?” Amelia exclaimed. “How can a mythical god enter Anglos?!”

Anglos is the magical world in Europe. It is a sealed world that primarily separates the two major mythical parts of the world: the East and the West. No mythical creature can easily enter Anglos.

“He is a god, Amelia.” I said. “Of course he has the power to enter Anglos.”

I looked at Christine. “You must know that he will be in danger on the Western world. His presence will be intriguing. It is the first time, I guess, that a demigod become a half sorcerer. No wonder he can manipulate the weather that easily.”

“I must train him properly. Our original aim is to enter the Central Carlyle and have Tom trained there,” Christine said. “But I don’t know how the sorcerers there would treat him.”

“The Central Carlyle is an ideal place for your kind to live,” I said. “We were actually thinking of transferring Camp Phoenix there if these attacks can’t be controlled. If you will stay here and we can make this camp safe again, perhaps we can contact the CenCar to provide us with teachers.”

“Then I will help you.” Christine said. “Let’s go to Darnicorn castle now.”

 

We arrived at some ruins near the Wolfgang castle. A dense, dark forest has grown around the ruins yet no plants grew inside it. As we near the area of what used to be the entrance, a huge Questing Beast attacked us. Christine shouted some enchantments and her eyes glowed. The sword that was sheathed on Amelia’s waist then flew and was engulfed in blue flames! It struck the beast which caused it to wail in pain. Blue flames engulfed it and the beast exploded into black dust.

“That is what she did with the other three beasts,” Amelia said, awestruck.

I was amazed too. So this is the power of the Religion magic! I was able to use a portion of this magic… just the healing ability of the New Religion. If Christine could teach us, we would be able to create a better security for Camp Phoenix!

“I deduced that the probable location of the source of these attacks would be the throne room. It’s right there…” I said as I pointed in a vast area where a dark fog seems to linger.

“ _Fromum feohgiftum on faeder bearne_ ,” Christina chanted and a small ball of silver light appeared from her hand.

A larger ball then appeared in front of us and floated towards the dark fog. Christine followed it. I looked at Amelia and she shrugged. We put out our wands and followed her.

The black mist parted around the ball of light. We walked straight ahead until we arrived in front of the throne of Daniel Darnicorn. It was still in one piece and the whole stone chair is as black as obsidian! A huge magic circle glowing in dark purple surrounds the throne. The magic circle contains words in Old English that circulates the throne. Four arrows are drawn on the quarters of the circle… like the direction of a compass. On each of the arrows, black fog was swirling and forming into the shapes of the beasts that were attacking us. This is a summoning circle!

“So this was the one summoning those beasts!” Amelia exclaimed. “How can we destroy it?”

“We have to draw a larger circle around it.” Christine said as she rummaged on a small bag tied around her waist.

She put out a glowing stick of chalk and threw it at me. “Draw a circle of a foot wider than this magic circle while I enchant some spells. Amelia, defend us from whatever things may appear.”

“Okay,” Amelia and I answered.

I started to draw a larger circle around the throne as Christine chanted in Old English. The line that I drew glows white; and words appear on the inside of that line. Then the dark fog swirled faster on one of the arrows. It formed a large insect with two claws and long stinger. It was a scorpion the size of a teenager.

“A Serket!” Amelia exclaimed. “I’ll take care of this.”

Amelia unsheathed her sword and swiped at the Serket. It sliced upon the beast’s claws and it roared in anger. It tried to sting Amelia but she dodged the attack. Amelia struck and the Serket exploded into black dust.

I was now able to draw three-fourths of the magic circle and its glow is brightening. The dark magic circle inside it starts to dim and the word inside is slowed down. As I was about to close the circle, the throne started to glow. A huge force then blew me away from it. I hit rubble as a scream escaped from the throne.

“Close the circle now!” Amelia shouted at me.

The fogs on the arrows are swirling faster now. The forms of four Questing Beasts are being prominent. Christine is now kneeling on her right… the chanting must’ve weakening her! I jumped to the glowing white circle and connected its two ends.

BOOM!

I was thrown away again as the white circle compressed the dark purple one. Cracks appeared on the throne as the scream became a wail. Then the dark purple magic circle imploded around the throne… turning it to dust. The dark fog then dissipated and the surrounding aura lightened up.

– – – – – –

The classrooms, washrooms, greenhouses and the houses are now repaired like they were newly built. A gold and silver shield will sometimes appear above and around Camp Phoenix(It was the shield conjured by Christine as an extra protectionand concealment for the camp.)The children and teachers are roaming around the classrooms and the whole camp is bustling with activity. The students of Hogwarts are paying a visit right now, touring around the cabins and the greenhouses. A golden carriage is parked near the Main House.

“Greetings, Mr. Arron.” A man wearing blue coat and black pants greeted me in the Main House’s Receiving Area. “I am Eric Sangster and these are my fellow teachers. We were sent here by Duke Edward of the Central Carlyle to assist in the teaching of the New Religion for the campers here.”

“Greetings,” I replied. “I am glad to receive your assistance. I hoped we would cooperate well.”

“I am sure of that.” Eric said.

“Then if you could please follow Hector to take you towards your quarters.” Aaron said. “It would be best if you will be well rested for our meeting at the welcoming feast.”

“Appreciated,” Eric said gladly. “We will be going now. Mr. Hector, please lead the way.”

“Call me Hector, Mr. Eric.” Hector said curtly. “This way please.”

“Then call me Eric, Hector.” Eric laughingly said.

 

After they left, a lady with beautiful dark brown hair arrived. She was talking to a woman with brown bushy hair wearing a formal dress.

“Mr. Aaron,” Christine greeted. “The Minister and I had just finished inspecting the facilities in the camp.”

“Everything is in great condition,” Minister Weasely remarked. “I’m glad that your camp operates smoothly as always, Mr. Aaron.”

“Thank you Minister,” I said. “And it is rather remarkable that the Ministry has cooperated at last with the Carlyles.”

“It is thanks to Ms. Christine here,” the Minister said happily. “And besides, even the former Minister Shacklebolt has agreed for the cooperation. It’s just that some of the higher ups in the Ministry don’t want the cooperation for they will feel threatened with the new power.”

“I’m sure that the Ministry of England will be more stable now that we are backed by the Carlyles,” I said. “I heard that even the other Ministries are contacting the Carlyles now.”

“Yes, they don’t want England to be the only powerful government I guess.” The Minister said. “Well I should be going. See you soon Mr. Aaron, Ms. Christine!”

The Minister left and Christine smiled at me. “Who would have known that the ties between the Carlyles and the Ministry will be closed by Camp Phoenix?”

“It is thanks to you,” I said. “So, how’s Tommy?”

“He’s playing with his friends,” Christine said. “They were all sorcerers from CenCar whose family moved here. Well except from Charles who was Tom’s friend when we were in Hampshire. Their family moved at Hogsmeade and he was a camper here now.”

“All are sorcerers of the New Religion?” I asked.

“Tom and Charles can wield the Mid-Religion and I will not be surprised if they were teaching their friends to use it too.”

“Sometimes, his gang scares me.” I remarked.

Christine looked at me questioningly. “Why?”

“Well, how can a group of eight-year-olds be so proficient with using the Old Religion magic?” I inquired. “I believe that they would be able to maintain peace in this land in the future. We just have to nurture them well.”

“I think Camp Phoenix will be able to do that,” Christine said as she went to the door. “I’ll be going now to my class.”

“Okay,” I smiled. “See you all at the feast.”


	3. Charles Finnegan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey my name is Charles. I'm Tommy's best friend... pleased to meet you.

Everyone was easily angered since dear, young Tommy left for the Western world. I mean, he’s our Marshal; the leader of the Phoenix Army! Yet now he left us to save some other camp.

“What’s the status of the camp’s borders?’ I asked my co-officers.

We were inside the headquarters of the Phoenix Army. It was a building beside the Main House. It was a one story building adorned by Greek columns. The flag of Camp Phoenix and the Phoenix Army banner were displayed on its front roof.

The inside of the building was like a session hall for the knights of the ancient Camelot. A huge circular table made of marble stood in the middle. The coat of arms of the army was engraved on the center.

The walls of the room were filled with maps of England, Scotland, the camp and Anglos. The wall opposite the doorway was adorned by the banners of the four main cabins in the camp.

We were sitting around the table… with one chair empty.

“None so far… But there were Kappa attacks near the Amsterdam border,” Joanna said. “ _Aswang_ attacks in Belgian and French cities; Chinese white tiger attacks near Barcelona; and many more eastern mythological creatures rampaging near Anglos’ borders.”

“How did you know any of these anyway?” Silena asked.

“My dad is an official of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures,” Joanna answered. “I am asking him every night.”

“We should use our magic to cast some protective barriers on the cities just outside the border,” Eric said.

“We are not allowed to take action on the matters outside the camp, remember?” Gabriel said.

“Yeah, and let the people get hurt while we sleep well at night,” Eric grumbled.

“Do you think we’re not doing anything because we don’t want to?!” Gabriel shouted as he stood.

“Since when have we fully followed the rules of the Ministry or the Carlyles?!” Eric shouted as he stood as well. “Tommy would want to protect as many people as possible!”

“And Tommy wouldn’t do anything so reckless that could endanger his army!”

“How can this be reckless if we are capable?”

“You’re speaking like you knew how to deal with these mythical creatures. You didn’t even know what they are!”

“Enough!” I shouted. “How would you think Tommy would react when he found out that his Army is fighting among themselves?”

Everyone became silent but Eric and Gabriel are still glaring against each other.

“Thomas Demetrius Williams wants the Phoenix Army to be the main protector of the whole Camp Phoenix.” I said. “He even wants our force to be of help in protecting the whole Anglos! Yet how can we do that when just as the leader is temporarily gone, the once orderly army broke into chaos?”

“Charles is right,” Eleana said. “If we will not cooperate with each other, our strength will be limited. An army’s power will be determined by how each soldier supports the weakness of the other and how they amplify the strength of one another. Tom chose each of us to be here because he knows that each of us can do the right thing for the camp.”

“Oh, alright!” Eric groaned. He stood up and went at the back of Gabriel. He closed his right hand into a fist and slammed it on his upper left chest. This is the salute of the Phoenix Army. “Brigadier Gabriel Crust, please accept my sincerest apologies.”

Gabriel then stood up and faced Eric. He did the same salute and said. “Apology accepted. Lance Corporal Eric McLaggen, please accept my sincerest apologies.”

“Apology accepted,” Eric smirked and they shook hands.

I exhaled in relief. Eric and Gabriel might get into fight easily, but the ties between them are as strong as my ties with Tommy. It will never waver.

“Great,” I said. “Now everyone… proceed to your respected duties. Good luck and stay safe. Meeting adjourned.”

They all stood up and left except for Silena, Eleana and Gabriel.

“The Head Auror will be here in two hours,” Silena said. “Are you sure you’ll stay here waiting for that long?”

“Yeah,” I said. “Besides, I can use the time in thinking up new defensive measures for the possibility of mythical breach in our camp.”

“Okay,” Gabriel said. “We’ll be going to the CenCar now.”

“Take care,” I said.

 

Since I have to wait for two hours before the Head Auror came, I put out large sheets of parchment to try to think of new defensive measures. Yet nothing came in my mind… I continued to think until I started to reminisce things.

I wasfive that time and I knew that I was different. Most five-year-olds wanted to play but me, I wanted to learn… magic.

It was one morning when I woke up floating that I discovered magic. I was too startled to see my body two feet away from the crib that my magic seems to vanish and I fell down. At first I thought I was dreaming until it happened again. That time, I was able to float for a few more minutes before falling. I knew then that I can do more than floating. It must have been weird and incredulous for all of you to know that those were my thoughts when I was five. Maybe magic caused my head to be a bit more mature.

It was half a year later (I am now six years old) before I learned that _it_ was called magic. I learned that from a child whom my mom had babysat. He has dark brown hair, playful face and sea-green eyes. He was like me, a bit too mature for his age.

It was during our third day in the house that I saw him in the corner of the sitting room… making our toys float around chasing each other.

“Wow,” I said. “You can do it too?”

When he heard me, he screamed and the toys fell down. “Wha-, what can I do too?” He asked, feigning confusion.

“It’s okay,” I said. “I can make things fly too.”

His eyes widened. “Really? I thought you don’t know what it is so I didn’t do it in front of you. I just got sleepy with nothing to do so I started doing magic.”

“So it’s called magic?” I asked with my eyes wide too.

“Yes,” He said happily. “My mum can do it too. She said she would teach me when I get older!”

And that is the first time we’ve talked. And that time, we became friends. We spent the rest of the year playing and making things float. We even made our toys larger or smaller! It was fun… until they left.

My parents were sorcerers who practiced High Magic. They were working at the Ministry of Magic in London. I inherited their abilities and my mom has been teaching me many things.

 

I was seven and a half when a ball of light shot through our window and landed in front of me. I screamed and my parents rushed to my room. When the ball vanished, a letter appeared in my lap.

It was a greenish letter made of parchment. Written in a neat cursive was:

_To Mr. Charles Finnegan_

_Bedroom on the Left Corridor_

_4 Arlott Drive, Hampshire_

 

The envelope was sealed by a grey wax with a crest stamped on it. It was the shape of a shield with five animals crowded on it: a bird, a winged horse, a dragon, a wolf, and a stag. A ribbon with two words, _Camp Phoenix_ , was located below the crest.

“What is it son?” My dad asked.

“It is a letter from Camp Phoenix,” I answered.

“Where is that?” My mom said.

I shrugged and opened the letter. Three pieces of parchment were inside the envelope together with what seemed to be a train ticket. The first letter read:

 

_Dear Mr. Finnegan,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Camp Phoenix Magical Institution. It is a magical all-year-round camp that prepares you to the fundamentals of High and Religion Magic._

_Please find the list of all necessary books and equipment enclosed with this letter. Term begins at June 1 st. Your future is of great importance to us so we wished you to be part of Camp Phoenix’ heritage._

_We await your reply through any form of messaging media by no later than the 31 st of May._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Christine H. Williams_

_Camp Registrar_

 

I gave the first letter to my mother as I opened the next one. It contains the list of all the things that I would need:

_UNIFORM:_

  1. _Three sets of plain camp robes (gray)_
  2. _One plain army hat (blue)_
  3. _One pair of protective gloves_
  4. _One winter cloak (black)_
  5. _One set of protective armor (magical)_



_Please note that all campers’ clothes should carry name tags._

_BOOKS:_

_Understanding High Magic by Anna Wieldings_

_A Wider History of Magic by Leona Bagshot_

_Druidic Magical Herbology by Neville Longbottom_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT:_

_1 ring (gold-silver alloy)_

_Campers may also bring an owl OR hawk OR eagle._

“Sean!” My mother exclaimed and my father ran beside her. She pointed something on the first letter. “This is Christine! So this is where they went!”

“Christine?” Dad said. “You mean your friend sorceress who left after _that_ incident in her apartment?”

They continued talking in excited voices. That conversation made me excited. If Tommy’s mom is the registrar of Camp Phoenix, then he must be there too! The third letter looks different. It was written in parchment too but the writing is different from the first.

_Dear Charles,_

_I’m sorry that I left you without saying much. The Muggles in our past neighborhood discovered us and my mom barely erased their memories. We received a warning letter from the Ministry so she decided we left the apartment._

_We went north until we went upon this camp. It was previously under chaos due to monster attacks until mom took care of it. Now that it’s under operation, it started admitting campers again. I personally asked her to admit you too and inserted my message to the admission letter._

_I really hope that you would come. There are so many things that we could learn here! See you soon!_

_Tommy_

 

I laughed which stopped the talks of my parents. “What is it honey?” My mom asked.

“Can I attend Camp Phoenix?” I asked. “Tommy is living there now.”

“We need to think this care–,” Mom tried to say but Dad barged in.

“I think it’s a good thing to do,” Dad said. “Besides, the Ministry wants us to go to Hogsmeade to be nearer to CenCar.”

“What do you mean, Dad?” I asked.

“Well we planned to say this to you tomorrow at breakfast but we were promoted!” Mom exclaimed. “Your dad is now head of the Department of All Magical Cooperation and I am the deputy head. We had planned to move to Hogsmeade because our main office will be there. Since you’ve been admitted to a camp, it would really be better to move there now.”

“Really? That is awesome!” I exclaimed. “Thank you Mommy, Daddy! But what is Camp Phoenix anyway? Is it a school?”

“No son.” My Dad answered. “It is a facility that prepares children as young as seven in the world of magic. When you’re eleven, you will have to go to a formal school like Hogwarts. They have a new curriculum to include magical people like us.”

“Oh, okay!” I said.

“You’ll help us packing the day after tomorrow,” Mom said. “I will bring you tomorrow to Diagon Alley to buy what you need.”

“Okay, thank you very much!” I answered happily. I’ll meet my friend again at last!

 

– – – – – –

 

“This camp is huge!” My dad exclaimed as we entered Camp Phoenix.

We arrive yesterday at Hogsmeade to a house my dad had bought. From there, I could easily see the towers of Hogwarts. I helped them in unpacking things then during lunch, I sent my hawk (I bought it at Diagon Alley) to Camp Phoenix to settle my admission.

The camp was really massive! Five castles were scattered around a vast field. Other buildings dotted the area between the castles and many children and adults are roaming around.

We walked to the nearest castle and a lady with curvy dark brown hair welcomed us. She has startling blue eyes and kind face.

“Welcome, Cathy.” Ms. Christine said. “It’s good to see you again.”

“It’s been a long time,” My mom laughingly said as they embraced.

A boy jumped from behind Ms. Christine. He has dark brown hair and sea-green eyes. He smiled at me mischievously and said, “About time you showed up.”

 

We left our parents talking inside the castle as Tommy toured me around camp.

“How are you then?” Tommy asked.

“Never better,” I said.

We spent the whole day roaming around camp. I saw the four castles or cabins as Tommy labeled them: Fierix, Pegahorn, Dragonus and Wolfgang. He said that the castle where we came from used to be named Staglyte castle but was called Main House nowadays.

I saw multiple classrooms and greenhouses around the camp. A huge building (the washrooms) stood near the cabins. A huge, tiled, open space bounded by pillars called the Great Hall was located near the Main House. There were stables, duel fields, a racing track, and many other interesting places. A library was located near one of the classrooms and it’s full of magical books and scrolls. This place is awesome!

We attended a feast that evening in the Great Hall. While everyone was eating, rain started to pour. I was about to run on the nearest building when Tommy stopped me.

“Wait for it,” he said excitedly as he looked around. “This is a very exciting view!”

The pillars around us started to glow and an invisible force covered us from above. Lines of light then connected all the pillars and formed a huge hall around us. Multiple small balls of light came out floating in the ceiling, illuminating us. I was awestruck. So that is why it’s called the Great Hall!

 

It was our first day at camp. We were lined up in the Great Hall wearing our camp robes: white shirt and black pants under a gray cloak; and blue army hat. Many campers were there, sitting on tables on the sides of the hall. During summer, the students from Hogwarts went to Camp Phoenix to learn more about magic so the camp is more crowded on the summers.

A marble podium was placed at a platform in the middle of the hall. A colorful Opal stone the size of a beach ball was floating above the podium.

“New campers, like us, will be touching that stone with both of our hands,” Tommy said as he stood beside me on another line. “The ball will determine your greatest character and then form an image of light in the air!”

“Have you been sorted already?” I asked.

“Not yet… silly.” He said mockingly. “I just turned seven last month so it will be my first time admitted here as well. My mom just told me what would happen now. Besides, I already watched the sorting last year.”

“Oh, okay.”

 

A man on his early thirties walked near the stone. He was quite tall with spiky black hair. His face was kind with gray eyes. He was wearing white polo shirt under his black cloak.

“To the new campers; welcome.” He said. “To the old campers; welcome back. My name is Mr. Aaron Sharman, this camp’s director. You are here today to witness the sorting ceremony of the new campers. Each cabin in this camp had a deep history and made great legends.”

He roamed around the hall as he continued his speech. “Those harboring courage and bravery were comparable to a Phoenix; thus, you belong to Fierix cabin.”

A table on the right full of campers wearing a red shirt under their cloaks cheered. One student waved a huge carpet flag colored scarlet with linings of gold bearing a crest of a Phoenix in flight. The word “Fierix” was written in below it.

“Those who value loyalty and friendship were similar to the old dragons; thus, Dragonus will protect you.”

The table beside the Fierix cabin cheered. They wore yellow shirts under their cloaks. A boy stood up and waved their banner which is a yellow carpet flag lined with silver. A silver dragon crest is at its center with its wings spread wide. The word “Dragonus” was written below it.

“Those who priced wisdom and wit belong to the purity of a Pegasus. Thus, you belong to Pegahorn.”

The table on the left cheered. They were wearing gray shirts under their cloaks. A girl stood up and waved their banner. It was a silver carpet flag lined with white. A crest with gray Pegasus who’s flying is on its center with the word “Pegahorn” written below it.

“And those who value purity and perfectionbelong to the mighty wolves. Thus, you are a Wolfgang.”

The table on the leftmost side stomped their feet. They’re wearing dark blue shirts under their robes. A boy waved a blue carpet flag lined with black. A giant gray wolf stood in its crest with the word “Wolfgang” written below it.

“Your cabins will be your home while you’re here. They will be your family and your loyalties must be with them. Now as I call your name, you will touch this stone,” Mr. Aaron continued as he walked back to the stone. “And then, you will be sorted according to your greatest virtue.”

“Articus, James.”

A boy with shaggy gray hair walked towards the stone. He touched it with both of his hands and it glowed. Then gray particles of light erupted from the stone to form a Pegasus.

“Articus, James to Pegahorn!” Mr. Aaron shouted as the Pegahorn cabin cheered.

“Ausborn, Rhea.”

A girl with long red hair walked towards the ball and did the same as James. Then yellow particles of light formed a dragon above the stone.

“Ausborn, Rhea to Dragonus!” Mr. Aaron shouted and the Dragonus cabin cheered.

Three more children were put into Dragonus and Pegahorn before the stone erupted red particles of light. It formed into a flying Phoenix.

“Crust, Gabriel to Fierix!” Mr. Aaron shouted as the Fierix cabin cheered.

The ninth camper caused the stone to erupt blue particles of light. It formed a pouncing wolf.

“Eachen, Luis to Wolfgang!” Mr. Aaron shouted as the Wolfgang cabin pounded their fists on the table.

“Finnegan, Charles!”

It was my turn! I looked at Tommy and he winked at me gave me a push. I walked towards the stone and touched it. Warmth flooded to my body from the stone as red particles of light escaped from it. It formed a flying Phoenix!

“Finnegan, Charles to Fierix!” Mr. Aaron shouted as the Fierix cabin clapped their hands.

I went over to their table as the boy who waved the flag greeted me.  “Welcome to our cabin! My name is Neil Scarlet, the cabin leader.”

We shook hands and continued to watch the sorting. Tommy waved at me and gave me two thumbs up. After twenty children were done sorting, he was called.

“Williams, Thomas!”

Tommy walked towards the stone. As he touched it, the stone glowed so bright! I started to flicker like a broken light bulb. Gasps and murmurs we heard around the hall.

“The Greek boy broke the stone!” A Wolfgang student shouted.

“No he isn’t!” A girl from Pegahorn shouted back. “It’s the same as when Mr. Aaron was sorted! If you read books about this camp you will know!”

Murmurs continue to ring around the Hall. Mr. Aaron stared at Tommy with curiosity. Everyone was looking straight at Tommy and the stone. Then, white and red particles of light escaped from the stone. It swirled and formed a white stag with burning horns! There was silence as the senior campers murmured in what seems to be awed voices.

Then Mr. Aaron spoke in an amused voice. “Tommy, the stone chose you to be a member of the Staglyte castle. Yet the flames on its horn signify your inclination to Fierix. Williams, Thomas to Fierix!”

The Fierix cabin exploded into cheers. I looked at Neil and asked. “What does ‘chosen to be Staglyte’ mean?”

“It means that his bloodline influenced the stone.” Neil answered. “We heard that Thomas can wield the Religion magic. That means that his bloodline is ancient. With this event, everyone will now think that he was a descendant of the Staglyte bloodline.”

I still don’t understand it but I nodded. I decided to ask Tommy or Ms. Christine later. I thought that it would be the last weird event today but as the last camper was called, it happened again.

The stone glowed bright again and started to flicker. Then black and blue particles of light emerged from it. They swirled and formed a unicorn with black eyes and horn with its body covered with snow frost. Mr. Aaron looked at the boy cautiously then shouted.

“Zorus, Luke to Wolfgang!”

The Wolfgang pounded its feet as confused looks were seen from the other campers. This is another odd result but Mr. Aaron didn’t explain.

 

“So how’s the sorting ceremony?” Ms. Christine asked as we ate lunch in their house.

“It’s eventful!” Tommy said. “I’m a Staglyte-Fierix!”

Ms. Christine was shocked but she smiled in a relieved kind of smile. “I’m proud of you son.”

“And Charles is a Fierix. We were in the same cabin!” He added.

I looked at Ms. Christine and asked. “Ms. Christine, what is the meaning of Staglyte-Fierix?”

Ms. Christine then sat down beside us and said. “Well in the past, this camp used to be a town called Olde Town. It was a place built by six powerful sorcerers to protect magical people who were persecuted back then. They were Jonathan Fierix, Cecilia Dragonus, Tyler Pegahorn, Emilia Wolfgang, Christopher Staglyte, and Daniel Darnicorn. Each of them built a castle and named it after them. Then Daniel Darnicorn started a war against Christopher Staglyte. Many sorcerers were killed in the war. In the end, Daniel Darnicorn was defeated and his castle was destroyed. The Staglyte castle was also destroyed and Christopher Staglyte died. The remaining four then rebuilt the Staglyte castle and sealed their castle and vanished.”

“Then their descendant appeared after many years and created this camp,” Thomas inserted.

“Yes,” Ms. Christine nodded. “There was this Opal stone that was created by Christopher Staglyte that they once used to sort the people to their castles. Uther Fierix, son of Jonathan, modified the stone to help in sorting the first campers. Back then, he enchanted the stone to just display the four existing cabins since the Staglyte castle was converted into the house of the teachers and the Darnicorn is no more. Yet one time, a child caused the stone to emit two colored lights which formed into a stag with two bird wings on its back. Uther and the others were confused to see this. Then Ignotius Pegahorn deduced that the child was a descendant of Christopher Staglyte since his symbol emerged from the stone. It means that the virtue of the child doesn’t satisfy the four cabins and the stone was forced to display the proper castle. Yet in order to be accurate and still meet the conditions Uther has placed in it, the stone then added a symbol of inclination to the stag;the pair of bird wings on its back signifies Pegahorn. Therefore the child was supposed to be of Staglyte castle but can be placed in Pegahorn instead. This is regarded as special. Staglyte’s virtues were honor and compassion.”

“But there was a boy after me who was different too.” Tommy said. “His symbol appeared to be unicorn with black eyes and horn and frosted body.”

Ms. Christine’s face then paled. “Then you two must promise me not to mingle with that boy.”

“Why miss?” I asked.

“Because he is of Darnicorn… Daniel Darnicorn has no virtues. He placed greed and arrogance as his characteristics for the stone.” Ms. Christine explained. “If that kid was of Darnicorn-Wolfgang, then you must be careful around him.”

So it simply means that Luke was bad. I looked at Tommy for confirmation but he just shrugged and continued eating.

 

“Wake up!” I heard Tommy shout as he shook me awake.

“What?!” I shouted, still groggy.

“I discovered a book from the library.” He said as he showed me an old hardbound book. “It is all about the Arthurian Legends!”

I snapped awake. The Arthurian Legends have been our most favorite topic in ancient magic. It is about the all types of magic that were invented during the age of Camelot. Most of these enchantments were created by Merlin himself!

“Really?” I asked. “What are we going to do with it?”

“There are spells here that may come in handy sometime,” Tommy said while he was skimming the book. “Let’s try this!”

He pointed at a page in the book but when I looked at it, I can’t understand any words at all!

“What does it say?” I asked.

“Can’t you read it?” he asked incredulously. “You better go ask your Mom to teach you to read again.”

“Look more carefully,” I said angrily. “Do those words look English to you?”

The words were written in weird symbols. It seems like they were runic alphabet or something!

“Oh, they were not the normal alphabet,” Tommy said.

He seemed to be confused for not noticing it before. Does that mean that he can subconsciously understand the words in this book?

“Let’s not worry about how I can understand what’s written on this book for now,” Tommy said as if he knew what I was thinking. “I’ll translate for you.”

“Okay!” I said. “What’s this page all about?”

“It explains the summoning of Excalibur!”

“What? You mean _the_ Excalibur? King Arthur’s sword?”

“I guess so? There is a need to draw a magic circle and to enchant some words. Wanna try it?”

“Sure thing!”

We went outside towards the library where Tommy borrowed some caster’s chalk. We then entered the forest and came upon a castle ruins. Weeds and bushes grew all around the broken walls and floorings. The place seemed devoid of its former aura. It feels like these ruins should have been full of dark aura before but somehow, the aura was cleansed.

“This is the ruins of Darnicorn castle,” Tommy announced dismissively.

That sent chills to by spine. “But they said that the monsters which attacked this camp before came from here!”

“Don’t be a chicken,” Tommy said. “My mom and the others neutralized this ages ago. This place is harmless now.”

“Okay…so what will we do now?”

“Can you draw a three-foot diameter circle?”

“Of course I can. Give me the caster’s chalk.”

I walked into a solid ground and started to draw the circle. “Done!”

“Okay, can I borrow the chalk now?”

Tommy then draw some symbols around the inside part of the circle. The circle then glowed yellow after he wrote the last symbol. An ancient aura emanated from the magic circle. Then Tommy started reading some words. They seemed to be Old English Latin! As he chanted, the magic circle let out a dazzling light and something started to appear in its middle.

A circular metal the size of a gold galleon with a Greek cross engraved on both of its side appeared. Then it floated and a hilt appeared and was connected to it. It floated slowly until it turned out to be a sword!

The sword has a leather grip with miniature golden chains encircling it. Its blade was glimmering silver with words engraved on both sides.

“What does it say?” I asked while staring at the engraved words.

“ _Tolle me,_ ” Tommy read the first side and flipped it. “ _Abice me_.”

The Excalibur started to glow. Voices started to whisper around the ruins. Something glimmered on Tommy’s right forearm! It seems to be a tattoo of three spirals connecting with each other. A golden chainsprang from the hilt and spiraled around Tommy’s right arm; and touched the tattoo.

Tommy was as confused as I am but he was not panicked. He then looked at me and stretched his arm towards me. Another golden chain sprang from the sword hilt and approached me! It coiled around my right arm and I felt warmth spread to my body. Then the glow stopped and Tommy smiled.

“What happened?” I asked.

“Excalibur has taken us as friends,” he said.

“WHAT?” I asked with so much confusion.

“I haven’t understand it completely yet,” he said excitedly. “But the Excalibur connected to my triskele and many things have changed! When I was summoning it until I held it, the sword has been consuming much of my energy. Then when I read the words on its sides, the sword seemed to become friendlier! I didn’t feel that it is sucking my energy anymore… and it feels like it was providing me with power!”

He looked at the sword which continued to shine in silver. “Then I figured tothe sword to connect to you too… so another chain went to you.”

“Really?” I was awestruck.

I knew that the triskele was an ancient Celtic symbol of magic. Tommy had told me that it appeared when her mom casted spells on him since his birth. We haven’t figured out its purpose; but the sudden connection of it with the Excalibur seemed to link it further to Old Religion magic!

“Yeah,” he said. “And I think it will not be summoned by anyone but us now!”

“Wow! Can I hold it?” I asked.

“Of course!” He answered as he handed me the sword and opened the book again.

When I touched the sword, warmth spread around my arm. I swung it to the direction of a tree and a gust of wind blew and slashed the tree! Tommy was startled and so was I. It was powerful!

Yet before I could swing it again, the sword vibrated in my arms and vanished. The wind let out some whispering around us as I felt weakened and fell. Tommy let out a cry as he held me.

“What happened?” he asked.

“I don- don’t know,” I said while shivering.

I felt like I spent a whole night outside a blizzard. My whole body felt cold and I was shaking. Tommy supported me. “Let’s go to our house. My mom will know what to do.”

 

We arrived at their house and Ms. Christine easily cured me… but she got so angry at Tommy. She said that we shouldn’t be playing with her things specially the books because they were dangerous! She said that I could’ve died because my body cannot tolerate Mid-Religion magic yet.

Tommy was grounded for a week but I was allowed to visit him. During those days, he taught me Mid-Religion magic and practiced me in using it. Then when his mother finally allowed him to play outside, we continued on studying the book that Tommy first introduced to me. We were able to summon and use most of the magical objects there and we also learned many forms of magic.

We then met Silena, Eleana, Gabriel and Eric. We became close friends and Tommy also taught them with Mid-Religion magic. We became a strong gang who practiced many forms of magic!

It was my eighth birthday when Tommy’s mom gave me a book. She told me that it was a book that taught the principles of being an Animagus. An Animagus is a form of magic that lets you transform into animals! Originally, a wizard/witch can only transform to a specific animal for the rest of their lives; but Ms. Christine said that I was special.

I studied the books and have Ms. Christine lecture me. I was able to transform into many animals by the time I turned ten. She explained to me that the bloodline of my father is a Druidic family just like her and Tommy. That made me able to learn more on this form of magic.

With the help of Ms. Christine, each of us on Tommy’s circle of friends got our special abilities. These abilities gave us the edge in our duties now as members of the Phoenix Army.

 

– – – – – –

 

_Knock, knock._

I was jerked awake from remembering the past. I looked up and a man on his thirties was standing by the door. He was wearing a dark cloak. His hair was a mess and he wore round glasses over his green eyes. I subconsciously looked at his forehead and found a lightning-shaped scar.

“Sorry I’m late,” he said hoarsely. “Got held up in the Ministry.”

His face and arms were scarred. I idolized him when I was young because of his great achievements as the Head Auror of the Ministry of Magic. He became a hero at a very young age. His name is Harry Potter.

“It’s okay sir,” I said as I stood up. “I know that you’re very busy. I was honored to have some of your time.”

“So, what do we have to talk about?” He asked.

“Please sit down,” I said. “This is quite long.”


End file.
